Bolin tomará la mano de Mako
by Elmund9
Summary: Bolin decide cortar su relación de "amistad" con Korra. Post-libro 4


**Su hermano estaba cayendo. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora ya no pedía ayuda.**

 **Un poco de anti-Korra, (y anti-mk) pero pues alguien tiene que escribir una historia donde Bolin prioritiza a su hermano sobre su amistad con Korra. Así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Asami y Korra volvieron del mundo espiritual con la noticia de que ya eran novias, todos estaban confundidos por ello pero aun así mostraron su apoyo, incluso Mako, aunque después salió corriendo, perseguido no muy lejos por Bolin.

Nunca creyó en toda su vida que Korra lastimaria a Mako como lo había hecho hace tres años con él. Si hubiera sospechado que ella romperia el corazón de su hermano, Bolin jamás se hubiera esforzado en aceptar el noviazgo, en perdonar a Korra por jugar con sus sentimientos. Su hermano había sido feliz y eso para Bolin era suficiente, como podía no perdonarla.

Pero ahora, cada vez que veía a Korra y Asami quería vomitar de la repulsión. Ellas habían usado a su hermano sin reparo, siquiera lo habían amado. No. Si lo hicieran no habrían llegado tan sonrientes con la noticia, esperando abrazos y felicidades. Y todos esperaban continuar el juego de ser amigos, entre ellos Mako.

No era la primera vez que alguien prometia salvación solo para usarlos. Las triadas les habían dado cobijo, comida y palabras de aliento, pero aun así Bolin había entendido que su hermano estaba cayendo, intentando sujetarse a algo para salvarse, por lo que el hermano menor había sujetado la mano del mayor durante todo el tiempo para que no terminará en el fondo del precipicio, y cuando la oportunidad llegó de engañar a las triadas y salir de sus garras Bolin la tomó sin titubeos.

Zolt había carcajeado cuando se dio cuenta que Bolin había apostado contra él y ganado. El valor de Bolin había sido suficiente para dejarlos en libertad sin molestar. Mako sujeto su mano con fuerza tras salir del hoyo, aun temiendo caer.

Bolin había salvado a Mako.

Pero ahora su hermano se hundia en las profundidades tras haber sido soltado por Korra, incapaz de siquiera intentar agarrarse de nadie ni nada.

Fue entonces que Bolin comenzó a odiar a Korra, ella pudo haber cortado relaciones con Mako y Bolin para siempre, no fingir que eran algún tipo de amigos. Su hermano quizas habría podido intentar salvarse, tomar la mano de Bolin de nuevo y de alguna forma salir del agujero.

Si ella no se atrevia a cortar su supuesta amistad el lo haría.

Había hablado con Opal antes de hacerlo, dejando claro que él no quería ver a Korra ni a Asami y su novia entendió, diciendo que ella haría lo mismo por sus hermanos.

Antes de afrontar a Korra tubo que recapitular todo lo que ellas habían hecho por ellos y su nueva familia (a los que Bolin realmente no conocía tan bien, así que por qué elegirlos sobre su amado y único hermano). Y de nuevo recordó a las triadas, el como habían salvado la vida de Bolin con medicamento o el mismo Zolt había rescatado a Mako de morir ahogado. Sí, el podía cortar a Korra como a las triadas. Que importaban unas muestras de bondad con tener las almas de los dos en el limbo. (Y Asami había atacado a su propio padre, su único benefactor, y ni siquiera había realizado un funeral) no había porque sentirse culpable.

El Avatar intentó hablar en favor de la supuesta amistad, pero Bolin no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, el "amor" que ella profesaba tener a Mako. No era cierto: si lo fuera entonces hubiera escrito de vuelta y no hubiera salido con su otra ex.

En realidad creyó ella que Bolin tenía tan poca estima a su hermano, qué pondría su relación con Korra y Asami sobre los sentimientos de Mako y los suyos mismos.

Ella podía ser muy Avatar y la más fuerte del mundo, pero los hermanos también eran personas que merecian respeto y ser tratados con dignidad. No eran soldaditos que ella podía disponer cuando quisiera.

Korra intentó llevar el asunto con Mako (que la amaba aún pero a ella no le importaba usar ese amor en contra de él) y Bolin declaró su ultimátum, si ella quería volver a Mako tendría que pasar sobre su cadaver, porque él pelearia sin titubear y hasta la muerte para detener la destrucción de su hermano.

Al final mintio a Mako sobre las acciones de Korra, intentando romper la ilusión de persona perfecta que él tenía de ella, el plan funcionó y el maestro fuego finalmente se dio cuenta del abismo donde estaba y alzó su mano a Bolin. El menor la tomo con fuerza mientras abrazaba con su otro brazo.

Nunca más Korra volvió a intentar entablar "amistad" o a hablarles, ni Mako a ella. Pero ahora Mako ya no necesitaba a nadie para caminar lejos del abismo y en caso de que volviera a ocurrir Bolin estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

* * *

 **No me decido si Bolin va a ser un buen hermano o solamente uno medio patán. Y a mi me encanta escribir todos los escenarios. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
